


Withering flowers dyed in red (ITA)

by moero_shooting_star



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Boy's Love, Drama, M/M, Tokusatsu - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moero_shooting_star/pseuds/moero_shooting_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosa sarebbe successo se Gentarou, nell' episodio 31, fosse morto sul serio? Un finale alternativo alla serie, dove l'angst e il fluff si sprecano ed un amore che neanche la morte può impedire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withering flowers dyed in red (ITA)

**Author's Note:**

> Non so davvero come io sia riuscita a scrivere una fanfic del genere, io la maniaca per eccellenza degli “Happy Ending” XD. Questa voleva essere una storia tragica dall’inizio alla fine, tuttavia sono stata incapace di mantenere del tutto il proposito del “finale tragico” optando per un’alternativa che fosse a mezza via tra l’angst totale ed il puro e semplice fluff. Scritta prima della messa in onda dell’episodio 32 (e del 47 T__T), questa fic è nata dal primo RP tra me ed il “Maritoh” Charlie che mi ha fatto da Gen-chan ♥.

“Basta così Utahoshi-kun… ormai lui è… lui è…”

“Non si azzardi nemmeno a pensarlo!” urlò il ragazzo, ignorando quanto detto dall’uomo in piedi al suo fianco, rifiutando di ammettere a sé stesso che ogni tentativo di rianimare il corpo che giaceva inerme poco distante da lui era del tutto vano.

Per tutta risposta l’insegnate lo afferrò gentilmente per le spalle esortandolo ancora una volta a disattivare il Medical Switch.

“E’ morto Utahoshi-kun…”

 

“E’ morto”

 

Due parole, due semplici parole furono abbastanza per mandare in frantumi l’intero mondo di Kengo.

Cadde in ginocchio vicino all’amico inerme afferrandogli una mano e stringendola con forza in un moto di stizza, vi appoggiò poi il volto cercando di nascondere le lacrime che copiose gli bagnavano le guance.

 

“Kisaragi… pezzo d’idiota che non sei altro…”

 

Passarono minuti, o forse ore, Kengo continuò a piangere fino a restare senza lacrime, la mano di Gentarou sempre più fredda ancora stretta tra le sue e il cuore disgregato in frammenti così piccoli che non sarebbe bastata una vita intera per ricomporli.

 

“Come pensi che possa vivere senza di te? Come? Dannato cretino…”

 

 

Un mese era ormai trascorso e bene o male ogni membro del Bu a suo modo cercava di andare avanti, tutti tranne uno: giorno dopo giorno lentamente la vita stava abbandonando anche Kengo. Dopo la dipartita di Gentarou sembrava il ragazzo continuasse a vivere perché doveva, non perché lo volesse realmente e nel profondo del loro cuore tutti sapevano che presto avrebbe fatto una qualche sciocchezza, perdere la persona amata in un modo così brutale era troppo perché lui potesse sopportarlo.

Era un caldo pomeriggio di primavera quando Yuuki decise di allungare la strada per casa e fare un salto al cimitero, era decisamente troppo tempo che non passava a salutare Gen-chan pensò. Avvicinandosi alla tomba scorse da lontano Kengo, inginocchiato a pregare di fronte a quest’ultima e prima che il ragazzo si accorgesse della sua presenza fece in tempo a sentirlo dire: “Ho cercato di andare avanti, idiota di un Kisaragi, ma la verità è che non posso… non posso”.

“Quindi il momento è arrivato…” disse tra sé e sé la ragazza.

Vedendola Kengo si ricompose e alzandosi in piedi la salutò come se niente fosse per poi avviarsi verso l’uscita.

 

“Te ne vai già Kengo-kun?”

“Sì, devo ancora finire la relazione per domani e non voglio doverla finire questa notte.”

“Ah, capisco… beh a domani allora!”

“A domani.”

 

Yuuki sapeva bene che non ci sarebbe stato nessun domani, la calma innaturale che lo aveva contraddistinto negli ultimi giorni lasciava presagire soltanto una cosa e le parole pronunciate poco prima non lasciavano spazio a nessun dubbio, lo guardò attraversare il cancello con la morte nel cuore, consapevole che non avrebbe potuto far niente per salvarlo così come tempo prima non aveva potuto fare niente per Gentarou.

La ragazza si inginocchiò a sua volta vicino alla lapide piangendo in silenzio, ormai non le restava altro che pregare, inutilmente, una qualche divinità per riavere indietro la loro vecchia vita. Era ignara però del fatto che non era sola in quel desolato cimitero di campagna, una presenza invisibile, ma non per questo meno reale, vegliava su di lei, su tutti loro, non potendo tuttavia far nulla per consolarli.

 

Una volta a casa Kengo portò a termine il compito per il giorno seguente in un paio d’ore, non che gli importasse molto di cosa stesse scrivendo o meno, l’unico scopo in quello che faceva era soltanto affaticare il cervello in modo da potersi distrarre da quell’unico pensiero fisso. Una volta riposti i fogli dentro la cartella si gettò lungo disteso sul letto, abbracciando il cuscino, sperando di addormentarsi in fretta.

Ogni notte Gentarou era rimasto accanto al letto di Kengo per ore, guardandolo dormire, maledicendosi per tutta la sofferenza che gli stava causando, quello non era più il suo ragazzo, era un’ombra, un’ombra di cui lui stesso era il creatore e se solo avesse immaginato cosa sarebbe successo i seguito al suo gesto forse avrebbe agito con più raziocinio, forse sarebbe stato ancora vivo…

Quella notte gli sembrò così triste persino da addormentato che non riuscì a trattenersi dall’allungare la mano fino a sfiorargli una guancia mandando a puttane la regola base del mondo degli spiriti: mai entrare in contatto con gli esseri umani, loro non possono vederti, ma possono percepirti.

 

“Potrai mai perdonarmi… ?”

 

Sentendo quello spiffero freddo sfiorarlo all’improvviso, Kengo si svegliò di soprassalto chiedendosi da dove arrivasse e rimase non poco stupito quando vide che la finestra poco distante dal letto era sigillata, dandosi poi mentalmente dello stupido quando poi pochi secondi dopo realizzò che era esattamente come l’aveva lasciata prima di andare a letto. Fu sfregando la guancia ghiacciata che una possibile spiegazione, per quanto assurda gli sembrasse, iniziò a farsi strada nella sua mente con prepotenza.

 

“No… devo essere impazzito per pensare una cosa del genere…” mormorò.

 

Per tutta risposta Gentarou gli accarezzò il volto ancora una volta nello stesso identico punto. Kengo sussultò di sorpresa a quel nuovo contatto.

 

“Ki… Kisaragi… sei tu…?”

 

“Sì… sono io… sono sempre stato qui” rispose lo spirito sorridendo malinconicamente appoggiando poi la testa nell’incavo del collo dell’altro ragazzo. Ormai poteva soltanto immaginare quanto dovesse essere calda quella pelle e ancora una volta realizzò quanto gli mancasse quel tipo di calore che solo Kengo era stato capace di donargli.

 

In preda ad un’inspiegabile terrore che quello strano gelo se ne andasse, Kengo si ritrovò ad abbracciare il nulla come un disperato, cercando di catturare quella presenza tra le sue braccia. Per quanto fino a poco prima gli fosse sembrata un’idea folle adesso era certo cosa fosse.

 

“Sì, sei tu… razza d’idiota!”

 

Gentarou si portò una mano al petto, se lì ci fosse stato ancora un cuore avrebbe preso a battere in modo incontrollato, gli aveva sempre fatto quell’effetto il tono con cui l’altro lo chiamava “idiota”. Quel tono misto di rimprovero e preoccupazione che usava con lui e nessun altro.

 

“Sì… ma non sono un’idiota!” rispose con finta rabbia, sorridendo tristemente.

“Sì… ma non sono un’idiota” ripeté poco dopo Kengo, sorridendo appena, immaginando che l’altro, se fosse stato ancora vivo, gli avrebbe risposto esattamente con quelle parole. Quante volte in passato lo aveva sentito pronunciare, ridendo, quelle cinque parole e mai avrebbe immaginato gli sarebbero mancate tanto da desiderare di morire. In quel momento, il pensiero che l’unico posto in cui avrebbe potuto ascoltare ancora una volta la voce della persona che più aveva amato erano i suoi ricordi, gli sembrò così doloroso da essere quasi insopportabile. Non avrebbe mai più visto sorridere Kisaragi. Non avrebbe mai più potuto vivere per il resto della vita al suo fianco. Si ritrovò a prendere a pugni il materasso nel bel mezzo di un pianto incontrollato.

“Sì che lo sei, dannazione! Sei… sei il più grande idiota mai esistito! Soltanto uno stupido poteva morire in quel modo… vorrei tanto sapere a cosa stavi pensando mentre lasciavi che quella testa di cazzo ti uccidesse! Credevi… credevi che saremmo stati bene anche senza di te?”

Gentarou sospirò profondamente prima di rispondersi mentalmente.

“Ogni giorno guardandovi da lontano ho pensato a cosa mi ero lasciato indietro… e rimpiango profondamente ciò che ho fatto, ma in quel momento mi sembrava l’unica soluzione possibile. Vorrei poter tornare indietro. Vorrei poter vivere con te per sempre, diventare vecchi assieme. Vorrei che tu potessi sentirmi così sapresti che neanche la morte è riuscita a tenermi lontano da te…”

I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da Kengo che, calmatosi momentaneamente, riprese a parlare.

“O forse l’unico stupido qui sono io… pensavo avessimo ancora così tanto tempo davanti… continuavo a rimandare, giorno dopo giorno… ed alla fine non sono mai riuscito a dirti chiaramente che io… io… io ti amavo, Kisaragi… e ti amo ancora. Quello che è successo tra noi non l’ho mai visto come un gioco e non sai cosa darei per poter tornare indietro e dirtelo. Se fosse possibile, vorrei essere io per una volta quello che fa felice te, e non il contrario…” un nuovo singhiozzo, più forte dei precedenti, lo scosse causandogli un violento colpo di tosse.

“Lo ero..” Gentarou lo abbracciò sempre più stretto “il giorno che sono morto ero felice…lo ero davvero tanto.. eri e sei la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata…”.

Pensandoci adesso si rese conto che aveva iniziato ad essere un po’ più felice del normale sin dal giorno del loro primissimo incontro, per ritrovarsi poi completamente su di giri quando Kengo aveva accettato la sua amicizia ed infine sorrise ricordando di come avesse rischiato un attacco di cuore quando, poche sere prima della sua morte, si erano scambiati il loro primo bacio.

“Sai, Kisaragi… all’inizio non potevo sopportarti… tu e tutto il maledetto casino che ti portavi appresso ovunque andassi, qualsiasi cosa facessi, ma poi, poco alla volta, tutto quel rumore per me è diventato così indispensabile che spesso, camminando senza pensare, mi ritrovavo sulla porta di casa tua… e il bello è che ci restavo delle ore, indeciso se suonare o meno quel campanello che pareva quasi volesse sfidarmi…” sorrise amaramente ripensando a quanto stupido era stato “ma tu questo non puoi saperlo, perché io quel campanello non l’ho mai suonato. Se solo fossi riuscito ad essere onesto con me stesso ammettendo subito quelli che erano i miei sentimenti, se tu avessi saputo quanto io avessi bisogno di te realmente, forse tutto sarebbe andato diversamente… probabilmente adesso staremmo litigando da qualche parte per i motivi più stupidi, ma almeno saremmo ancora assieme… la mia non è più vita, non senza di te.”

“Non ero così rumoroso come dici!” un altro sorriso malinconico ed un altro impercepibile abbraccio “era il mio modo per farti sapere che c’ero… che ero lì per te…” appoggiò poi le mani sulle spalle di Kengo, fissandolo dritto negli occhi, profondamente spaventato da quella che era stata l’ultima frase dell’altro ragazzo “io so cosa stai pensando… ma non provare nemmeno a fare una sciocchezza simile… non per me… prima o poi passerà… ed io non sarò altro che un ricordo, e tu sorriderai pensando a tutto quello che abbiamo vissuto assieme…” in quel momento avrebbe tanto desiderato poter piangere, piangere come mai aveva fatto in tutta la sua vita.

“Per me sarai sempre come una ferita aperta che continua a sanguinare dolorosamente, non diventerai mai una ricorrenza da calendario durante la quale tutti si riuniscono e piangono rimpiangendo ciò che non è stato…”

“Kengo… per l’amor del cielo… no”

Fu una decisione più istintiva che razionale quella di Kengo, ma sapeva che era la cosa migliore mai fatta in quel lungo mese di agonia.

Afferrò un taglierino che giaceva abbandonato sulla sua scrivania.

Due colpi secchi.

Due squarci verticali che andavano allargandosi all’altezza dei polsi.

Le lenzuola iniziarono a tingersi rapidamente di rosso mentre la vita pian piano scivolava via dal suo corpo. “Spero per te… che tu sia… dall’altra parte ad aspettarmi… Kisaragi…”

Con l’ultimo briciolo di forze che gli restavano Kengo si sporse per afferrare la foto che teneva sul comodino sin dal giorno in cui era stata scattata, ritraeva lui, con la sua tipica espressione imbronciata, e Gentarou che invece sorrideva beato. La strinse con tutta la forza che gli concedevano le ferite appena aperte mentre si accasciava nuovamente sul letto.

In quei minuti che gli parvero eterni gli sembrò quasi di rivedere ogni attimo della sua vita che gli scorreva davanti ad una velocità folle, diede un’ultima occhiata alla foto, poi, con quel sorriso che tanto aveva amato impresso nella mente, si spense.

In quel momento Gentarou capì cosa doveva aver provato Kengo vedendolo morire e pensò che al suo posto, un simile dolore, lo avrebbe ucciso all’istante. Abbracciò un ultima volta quel corpo senza vita, poi prese a svanire lentamente.

“Vado ad aspettarti… “dannato cretino”…”

 

La prima cosa che Kengo vide aprendo gli occhi fu una luce talmente forte che lo accecò rendendogli impossibile capire dove si trovasse o cosa fosse successo, i fatti delle ultime ore gli apparivano troppo lontani e troppo sfocati per poter essere ricordati così su due piedi. Stava cercando di distinguere qualcosa di familiare nella moltitudine di ombre che lo circondava quando una voce lo colse di sorpresa.

“Ti sei svegliato finalmente!”

Ancora prima di realizzare a chi apparteneva percepì una lacrima rigargli la guancia.

“E’ davvero lui… o sto ancora sognando?” pensò più confuso che mai.

Sentì poi una mano asciugare delicatamente la goccia che continuava la sua discesa, ma fu soltanto quando due braccia lo circondarono stringendolo con forza che non ebbe più nessun dubbio: era reale ed era lì con lui. Finalmente Kengo aveva trovato il suo posto e con esso la pace.

“Ki… Kisara…”

Non fece nemmeno in tempo a finire la frase che l’altro gli impedì di parlare tappandogli la bocca con la propria baciandolo il più delicatamente possibile, reprimendo con forza l’istinto di farlo suo in quel momento stesso.

“Bentornato a casa…” abituatosi alla luce ora poteva vedere Gentarou seduto di fronte a lui, che gli sorrideva continuando ad abbracciarlo.

“Bentornato un corno… non ti azzardare mai più a lasciarmi indietro! Altrimenti ti ammazzerò di nuovo con le mie stesse mani!” “Kengo, imbecille, soltanto questo sei capace di dirgli? Seriamente…ok essere tsundere, ma tu sei un caso patologico…” si rimproverò mentalmente non appena finito di parlare.

Gentarou rise di gusto scompigliandogli i capelli, poi si avvicinò nuovamente fino ad appoggiare la fronte contro quella dell’altro.

“Non cambierai mai… ma è questo carattere che mi ha fatto innamorare di te…”

“I-idiota… smetti di dire cose imbarazzanti” il ragazzo arrossì violentemente cercando di sfuggire allo sguardo dell’altro che però gli aveva già afferrato il volto con entrambe le mani, costringendolo a fissarlo dritto negli occhi.

 

“Ti amo, Kengo.”

 

Quella dichiarazione così improvvisa e così sentita smosse qualcosa dentro Kengo: era quello il momento perfetto. In vita si era comportato da perfetto stupido, ma adesso non si sarebbe tirato indietro per nulla al mondo. Era morto per potergli dire quanto lo amasse e cascasse il paradiso, l’inferno o quel che era lo avrebbe fatto.

 

“Ti amo anche io, Gentarou.”

 

Un sorriso ancor più luminoso dei precedenti si fece largo sul volto dell’altro ragazzo, che per tutta risposta se lo tirò in braccio, baciandolo ancora una volta.

 

“Per sempre?”

“Per sempre.”

 

 

“Finché morte non ci separi.”


End file.
